Unrequited Faunus Love
by Water Ranger
Summary: He loves her. She loves him. She loves her. She doesn't love her. Strive to accept what you are. Strive to better who you are. A short fic about an unrequited confession of love and acceptance of the result.


Unrequited Faunus Love

* * *

He loves her. She loves him. She loves her. She doesn't love her. Strive to accept what you are. Strive to better who you are. A short fic about an unrequited confession of love and acceptance of the result.

* * *

Me – I don't... *grunts* understands how people... *huffs* can climb up the side of a building... *strains* up to the rooftop with such ease and... Damn you Blake and your damn semblance! *sigh* Fine I'll do it then. I do not own RWBY or any of its characters. All rights to RWBY belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Blake sat in silence on the rooftop of one of the schools taller buildings. It easily overlooked the school. It was sunset and the sky was bright shades of reds, oranges, and yellows. A light breeze blew through the air and made her ribbon flutter. She sat in thought. The sound of heavy steps signaled to her that she had company.

"A lien for your thoughts?" An all too familiar voice in her life spoke up. Her hair flowed in the wind and matched the colorful brilliance as the sunlit sky.

"Yang." Blake whispered as an acknowledgment of the other's presences.

"Hmmm, I think Weiss would say something along the lines of 'quiet, anti-social, and moody' in this situation." Yang spoke as she sat down beside Blake.

Blake let out a short breath. "Is that your way of breaking the... 'ice'."

Yang openly grinned at the statement. "And right now, I'm grinning like a cheshire cat. So come on Blakey, tell your partner Yang what's wrong."Yang threw an arm around her and pulled her into her embrace.

"Friend, partner, lover..." Blake whispered. "Yang, I'm sorry, I just..."

"Blake..." Yang spoke with a brilliant smile. "I know, you're straight. I've known for a while now." She looked out onto the sunset. "It's okay... I think you and Sun make a cute couple..."

Blake pulled out of Yang's embrace and gave back a startled look. "Wait... we... how did you know?"

Yang laughed. "Sun and I, we talked about it."

Blake shifted uncomfortably. "What did you guys..."

Yang gave a nonchalant hand wave. "Oh certain things. He actually figured out that I liked you. Have to say, smart monkey. He ended up confronted me about that."

Blake threw Yang a glare. She disliked it when people referred to Faunus by their animal traits. Granted, she thought, this was Yang. A person who loved making puns about any trait a person has. Another questioning thought jumped into her head. " Yang, did he threaten you or..."

Yang gave a short laugh. "Oh no, nothing like that. And even if he did, I'm pretty sure I can take him anyways." She gave a playful wink. "He told me he liked you. I told him to go for it."

"You told him to...? What about you?"

Yang gave another laugh. "Blake, you're not... like me. You're straight and that's not going to change. It's like the cat ears you have or the color of your eyes. You can't really change that. Well, at least, not legitimately. And, that's okay."

Blake had a soft look in her eyes. "Yang..."

Yang waved her off and gave a smile. "I'll be alright. You aren't the first and you certainly won't be the last."

Blake reached out and placed her hand on Yang's. She hoped it will be a sign of relief and comfort. "Yang, I still think you're an incredible friend."

Yang's smile just grew brighter. "And an amazing teammate and an awesome partner and, I know."

Blake gave a muted laugh and leaned into Yang's shoulder just as the sun was about disappear on the horizon. "By the way, it's grinning like THE Cheshire cat."

* * *

 **This little scene actually came to me in a dream. Funny story, a few weeks after I typed this up and left it on the back burner, I was browsing and ended up finding a fanart comic on someone's tumblr that had the same premise. What's funnier is that they got the same idea from a dream as well. Different dream but same premise which I thought was pretty cool. "quick yang+blake comic inspired by a sad dream" on "dashingicecream's tumblr"**


End file.
